


National Blueberry Popsicle Month

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is done with Michael, Blow Jobs, Crack, M/M, Michael still isn't quite sure what a child is, Popsicles, So done, all he knows is that Gabriel is distracting his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel likes his popsicles hard, wet, red and dripping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Blueberry Popsicle Month

Gabriel moans as he slurps on the sticky, hard, wet treat in his mouth. He licks its length and gives the red tip a tiny kiss. “So fucking good. Want to feel you for weeks. Wanna taste your sticky sweet all over my tongue.” He sucks it down once more, then pulls it out of his mouth with a wet _pop._ “Mmm, you taste so good; I could suck you all day long.”

 

He licks its length from top to bottom and wraps his lips teasing around the top and lets it rest against his tongue for a moment before letting it slip from his mouth. “Mmm, you’re so hard, but I bet I can make you _melt._ ” He takes the shiny red stick all the way down to its hilt and lets it slide past the muscles of his throat. He groans around it and starts to suck in earnest, pulling away only to push it back down.

 

“Gabriel, will you stop deep-throating your Popsicle? It’s distracting the children,” Michael complains.

 

“That’s _it_ , Michael! I’m not sleeping with you until you learn the meaning of that word!” Adam shouts.

 

Michael smirks. “I guess you’ll just have to take care of that little tent in your pants yourself then, dear.”

 

Adam looks down and groans. “Fuck me,” he growls.

 

“Oh, I plan to.” 


End file.
